


Привет, Андрей!

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Masturbation, WTF Kombat 2021, Андерс времён Круга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: - А, так ты, стало быть, не знаешь, почему маги носят мантии? Ты ведь знаешь, какие в Круге строгие правила? Конечно, знаешь. Так вот, в мантиях гораздо проще обжиматься в темном уголке. Ни тебе пуговиц, ни шнурков. Не успеют храмовники сцапать парочку, а дело уже сделано (c) Андерс
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Привет, Андрей!




End file.
